


Because You're You

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: Love is an awfully big feeling. Roxas grapples with his heart and things he knows to be true.





	Because You're You

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a request from a discord server for soulmates. SoRoku, soulmates. Hope you enjoy, dear reader. 
> 
> As always thanks to mine beta, @rainingsomewhere

Roxas sat alone atop the clocktower. These days, it was rare to find himself with only his thoughts for company. Despite the weight in his heart, he smiled, turning the popsicle in his hand. He wasn’t really in the mood for ice cream, but it already felt wrong coming up here without the others. No ice cream would make too much of a break in the ritual.

It wasn’t fair of him, running away like this. But he knew what he felt, and he knew that with this new life he couldn’t just stand by and let himself be hurt again. 

He just couldn’t face it, either. 

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Sora cried triumphantly. He was so loud and so sudden that Roxas nearly dropped his ice cream. “Riku said that if you were upset you wouldn’t be stupid enough to go somewhere you could be found and I said  _ you don’t know Roxas _ .” Sora looked pleased with himself, but his face changed as the little part of his brain that occasionally tried to filter his words caught up with what he’d just said. “Wait! No! Not that you’re stupid! Just that I know you cause you’re so predictable! Wait, that’s not good either.” Foot firmly in mouth, Sora stopped talking and swung a leg over the clocktower ledge so he was facing Roxas. “Are you upset?” 

“No.” 

“Are you avoiding me?” 

_ Yes.  _ “No.” Roxas looked down at the ice cream melting into nothing, chest tight and mind scrambling for an excuse to leave. 

“Roxas.” Sora’s voice was gentle, beckoning. Roxas, helpless, finally wrenched his gaze up to meet Sora’s eyes. He wished he hadn’t: there was a sorrow in a face that should never know sorrows. “Did I… do something?” 

Roxas laughed. “It’s not you. I mean, it is, but it’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you, Sora.” The tightness grew hotter and the tears began to burn and Roxas looked away, back out over the horizon. It didn’t make a difference, Sora had seen. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Sora reached out, brushing Roxas’ arm. “Tell me what’s wrong and we can fix it. Together.”

“It’s me,” Roxas croaked. He stood up for want of something to do, settled on pacing back and forth, back and forth, itchy in his own skin. But Sora only looked confused, wanting an answer, and as always Roxas was helpless to do anything but give him everything. “I think I love you.” 

“Ok.”

“As in. I’m in love with you.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“Why are you taking this so well?”

“Should I not be?”

“Sora!” Roxas dragged his hands down his face. “Here’s when you let me down easy because you’re  —”  _ light and warmth and love and pure and everything good in this world.  _ Roxas sucked air in through his teeth. “You. And I go away heartbroken.”  

“That’s not fair. You didn’t even  _ ask _ me.” 

Everything inside of Roxas went still.

Sora reached out, took Roxas by the hand, and pushed up his wristband, exposing a name that looked like it was branded into the skin. “Roxas. What’s this?” He was calm and collected, but something sparkled in his eyes. 

Roxas swallowed. “My true name.” 

“Y’know, I forget sometimes that you and Xion don’t have as long a memory as we do. You guys never got to hear all the stories growing up.” Sora let go before pulling a glove off, exposing the emblazoned name on his own wrist.  _ Roxas _ . 

“I don’t understand.” Roxas’ throat was dry. 

“When someone has a soulmate, they’ll have each other’s name marked somewhere on their body. Always in the same place as the other.” Sora pressed his wrist against Roxas’. “I guess I’m not surprised because I’ve been waiting for you.” 


End file.
